Will Of The Heart
by AllenxIsxLove
Summary: A collection of Kingdom Hearts one-shots that I wrote for my best friends.
1. I'll Love You Forever & Always: Riku

"Hey Keira what's up?" a certain silver haired teen asked. He came over and sat next to you. Being the nature loving person you were, you sat underneath a tree in the schoolyard. It was lunch so everyone was allowed out until the bell rang.

You smiled at him. "Hey Riku, I'm just listening to some music. You wanna join me?" Somehow being around him always made you happy.

"Sure" he replied. You handed him one of the earphones and he took it. The next song was one of your absolute favorites. You couldn't help but sing along.

_Wonk ouy niotceffa erom deen I (I need more affection than you know)_

_In you and IThere's a new landAngels in flightWonk ouy noitsceffa erom deen IA sanctuary, my sanctuary yeahWhere fears and lies melt awayMusic insideWonk ouy noitsceffa erom deen IWhat's left of meWhat's left of me nowI watch you fast asleepAll I fear means nothingIn you and IThere's a new landAngels in flightWonk ouy noitceffa erom deen IA Sanctuary, my sanctuary yeahWhere fears and Lies melt awayMusic insideWonk ouy niotceffa erom deen IWhat's left of meWhat's left of meNwod dna spu ynam os (So many ups and downs)My heart's a battlegroundSnoitome eurt (True emotions)Wonk ouy noitceffa erom deen ISnoitome eurt deen I (I need true emotions)You showed me, how I seeThat nothing is whole and nothing is you and IThere's a new landAngels in flightWonk ouy noitceffa erom deen IA sanctuary, my sanctuary yeahWhere fears and lies melt awayMusic insideWonk ouy noitceffa erom deen IWhat's left of meWhat's left of me nowAll our fears, all our liesMelt away_

Riku was listening to you the entire time thinking to himself. *Wow she's good. Ya know, I never noticed how beautiful she looks when she smiles, how her long black hair glistens in the sunlight, or how majestic her purple eyes really are…..*

"Riku. Destiny Islands to Riku." You continued to wave your hand in front of his face in order to gain his attention. It looked like he had spaced out or was staring at something you couldn't see.

"Oh, what? Sorry…" He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "What were you saying?"

"I was just wondering what you were looking at." His cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he tried to hide it by covering his face with his hair. You began to worry. "Riku, are you feeling ok?" You lifted your hand and placed it on his forehead to see if he had a fever. But he grabbed a hold of you wrist and looked you in the eyes.

"Keira….."he began.

"Huh?" was all you could muster, his eyes were just too mesmerizing. It was so easy to get lost in those aquamarine eyes.

\

Still keeping eye contact he continued. " I was wondering if, maybe……"

"Yes?" Your heart was pounding loudly now.

"Will you go to the dance with me tonight?"

You were in shock. No one had ever asked you out before. Finding your lost words, you answered him. "Y-yes Riku, I'd love to go with you!"

Riku was relieved. His friends, Sora and Kairi, had been trying to get him to ask you out for weeks. But he had been too afraid that you would say no.

_Rrrriiiinnnngggg!!!!!_

It was time for the next class. You quickly got up and put your ipod away, still in a daze. "Well I guess I'll see you later. Bye" You began to walk away.

"Bye" he replied. He too headed for next period, excited and nervous for later that day.

After School

"Keira. Keira!" Kairi called after you. She obviously wanted to talk to you about something.

"Yes Kairi?" you asked cheerfully while opening your locker.

"Did he ask you?" By the way she was acting she really wanted to know.

"Yes he did."

"Well, what did you day?"

"She said yes." You turned around and came face to face with Sora and Riku. They were both smiling at you two.

Kairi practically jumped for joy and mauled you with hugs. "That's great! Now we can go on a double date!" *Sora must have asked her earlier* you thought. "Keira you have to come over to my house to get ready."

"Ok" you said, unsure if that was a good idea or not.

Riku spoke up. "Ok then, Sora and I will pick you two up at Kairi's house at 6:45."

"Sounds good. We'll see you boys later." Kairi grabbed your arm and practically dragged you down the hall and out the door. "First stop is your house Keira. That way we can drop off your school stuff and get your dress.

6:45 That Night

"Kairi, Keira, the boys are here!" Kairi's mom yelled up to us.

"Be there in a minute!" She yelled back down and then turned to face you. "Ok, how do I look?" Kairi did a few poses and twirled around.

"Lookin' good. I can't wait to see Sora's face when he sees you." Kairi was wearing a pink and white spaghetti-strap dress that went all the way down to the floor. She had make-up on and her hair was up in clips with glitter in it.

Kairi smoothed out her dres and then motioned for you to turn. "Wow Keira, Riku's jaw is gonna drop when he how beautiful you look tonight." You were wearing a purple and black dress that went down to your knees. Kairi put up your hair into a ponytail and left some of the strands hanging loose.

She grabbed your hand. "Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting much longer!" It was easy to tell that she was excited to go.

The both of you carefully made your way down the stairs. When the boys saw you their jaws hit the floor.

Sora was the first to pull it back together. "Wow Kairi, you look great."

Kairi blushed and replied with a timid thank you. She went and stood next to him.

Riku was next. "Keira, you look amazing."

"Thank you Riku. Is everyone ready to go?"

Kairi's mom came back in to the room with a camera. "No one's going anywhere before I take pictures. First I want just couples. Then I want a group photo."

At The Dance

"Sorry about the photo thing guys. My mom loves to scrapbook."

"It's no problem Kairi, really. Any of our parents would have been the same way." You reassured her. "Besides, I want a copy of those when you get them developed."

"Can do." She replied. "I'm so excited! We're finally here!"

We walked into the gym to find others already there. There were pink, purple, blue, and white balloons and streamers hanging everywhere. Across the gym there were tables filled with food and punch bowls. In the center of the floor there was already couples dancing to the music.

Sora grabbed Kairi's hand. "Would you like to dance?" He lead her to the dance floor.

Riku turned to you. "Kiera, do you want to dance?"

"I would love to." You replied. He took your hand and lead you next to Sora and Kairi and we began to dance.

After that point time flew by fast. You danced, talked, laughed, and had a great evening. In no time at all it was the last dance. The DJ put on a slow song.

Riku put his hands on your waist and you put your arms around his neck and you both slowly swayed back and forth.

"Riku"

"Hm?"

"I just wanted to say that this is the best night I've ever had, and that……I love you."

Just as you said that he pressed his soft lips against yours and wrapped his arms around you. You returned the kiss, never wanting this moment to end.

Riku slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against yours. "I'll love forever and always Keira. That will never change."


	2. Livin' Life As Cinderella: Riku

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. She was beautiful, gazing out of her window every morning. Living in the highest tower of a castle had its disadvantages, and even more so when it was guarded by a nasty old dragon. No matter how had she tried, the princess could never find a way out, the door was locked securely. And even if she did get past the door, the dragon would never let her by. So she is back to looking out the small window, dreaming of the day she will have freedom, if it will ever come._

***************************************

Pixie stirred to a shrill voice calling her name. "Pixie, Pixie! Wake up, it's time for breakfast. So hurry up and make some, I'm hungry!" It was her foster mom, Heidi. Every morning, Pixie was expected to make breakfast before leaving for school. You would think it would be the other way around, Heidi being the "mom." But no, she was just lazy and only concerned for herself, which could be why she wasn't married.

Lifting her head, Pixie realized that she had fallen asleep in front of the computer doing her homework.....again. She packed up all of her books and school supplies into her bag and headed downstairs to cook the morning meal, which usually consisted of eggs, pancakes, and toast because it didn't take very long. Right before finishing, Heidi's daughter, Sarah, came down the stairs, still rubbing sleep from her eyes. Right away she noticed the smell of fresh-made food and helped herself. Pixie made Heidi a plate before getting her own food and brought it out to her. She was outside laying on a lawn chair next to the pool tanning. "It's about time. Now hurry up and get to school, if you're late again I'll ground you for a month." was all she said before digging into the food. Not very nice, huh?

With a sigh, she rushed back inside to get the good bathroom before Sarah, but no luck. She must have scarfed down her food and had her stuff already ready because the door was already shut. So now she was stuck with the small one. Great.

She went back up to the attic, which also happened to be her bedroom. It wasn't too bad, it had plenty of space, a comfy bed, and she got to have a desk and a laptop, but there was also a bunch of junk everywhere like boxes and old trunks covered in a layer of dust. But home sweet home I guess, at least that's what Pixie always told herself. It could always be worse, she could still be in the orphanage.

Pixie banished such thoughts from her mind and quickly picked out some clothes to wear to school: dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, a black tie with a skull at the bottom, and a black and white baseball cap with a large skull on the front. She walked back down the attic stairs and into the bathroom to get ready for school.

Thirty minutes later she walked out the bathroom door and checked to see what time it was. 8:00! She had to walk to school because Heidi refused to buy her a car, so she was going to be late! And there was no catching the bus, that had gone by awhile ago.

"Damn." she said. "I can't be late! Heidi will kill me!" As fast as her legs would take her, Pixie ran down the stairs and out the door, grabbing her bag along the way.

After running about half a mile, she was slowing down; the school was just too far away. She just wasn't going to make it. That's when John came. He was her best friend since kindergarten. And now he was going to be her savior......again.

John slowed the car. "Hey Pix, you need a ride?" He called over the radio. "I don't think Heidi would like you being late for school again."

She hopped in. "No, she would be furious. And thanks for the ride."

"Hey, no problem. Anything for a friend."

Minutes later they arrived in the school parking lot, and just in time too; the bell would be ringing any minute. John found a parking place and was about to pull in, but another car, a silver mercedes, pulled in front of them, and out stepped the most popular people in school: Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Ever since they had gotten back from their adventure they had been constantly swarmed with people, especially Riku. He had a fan club, and most girls in school were part of it, and Pixie was proud not to be so obsessed. Though she would be lying if she said that she had never had a crush on the famous Riku. When they were kids, before their adventure, she and Riku used to be friends, and she had the biggest crush on him then. But after he disappeared, he heart broke. He had left her behind with her step-mom, and Riku knew how much she hated Heidi. And after he came back, he never thought to come and see her, not even a simple hello! So she moved on, and barricaded her heart with a stone wall nobody could penetrate.

"Ugh, great, just what we need. Now I have to go and look for a different spot!" John complained.

The three populars heard him and looked in their direction. Sora, the spikey haired brunette smiled apologetically. "Sorry dude! Didn't mean to take your spot."

"Meh, it's ok," He shrugged. "There's gotta be another one here somewhere."

Riku pointed over to his left and spoke, his voice as smooth as silk. "I think I see one over there that's free."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

John backed up and turned the car, driving past Riku, Sora, and Kairi. They smiled and waved; well, at least Sora and Kairi did, Riku was just......wait, what? He was staring at Pixie.....but why?

_Oh god, he's looking at me, but why? I'm nothing to look at. Just you're ordinary Plain Jane. Stop looking here!_

Their eyes locked as they continued to pass, time now seeming to pass much slower. All Angel noticed was Riku and herself, her mind lost. She saw something in his eyes. What was it?

The car came to a sudden halt. "Sorry." John apologized. "But the bell is gonna ring in like---"

**RRIINNGG!!!!!**

"Too late."

"Oh no, no no no. I can't be late!" Pixie panicked. She hopped over the door and quickly ran into the building, through the disappearing crowd, all the way to homeroom. And just in time for the announcements.

**Lunch**

"Phew, what a day." John and Pixie were sitting at a picnic table outside in the shade for lunch. "And man am I hungry." He began digging into the food on his tray.

"Uh John, I don't feel comfortable sitting out here like this." She fidgeted in her seat.

He scoffed. "Puh-lease. You spend too much time inside at lunch sitting in that corner, trying to avoid being seen. Enjoy life, and soak up some sun for a change. You're really pale, the sun will do you good."

"Thank you Dr. Phil. And you're right about the getting out enough part, but what am I supposed to do? I have school, homework, a job, and in between that Heidi has me busy, like she doesn't want me to ever stop!"

"I know, and I'm sorry there isn't much I can do. But look at the bright side, things could be worse."

And they were about to. A small clique of girlie-girls was walking over to that exact spot while they spoke, and it didn't look like they had anything pleasant in mind.

"Hey losers." Said the leader. "You're in our spot, so move." The other girls laughed.

John and Pixie looked at each other, and then back to the group. "Why should we? We were here first." She spoke back. "And last I knew, students were free to sit wherever they wanted. No reservations or exceptions just because your daddy is rich." That earned her the evil eye.

"Um, FYI dork, we rule this school, so you do what we tell you. So move it or things will get---"

"Will get what?" Another voice said. The girls whipped around, ready to attack, only to come face-to- face with Mr. Popularity himself. "Are they bothering you?"

"Yes, they're in out seat."

He glared at the clique. "Not you, her. Are they bothering you Pixie?"

They just sat there, dumbfounded and lost for words. But she found them again. "Yes."

"All right then. If I ever catch _you _girls bothering them again, there will be trouble. Am I understood?" Riku gave them a stern look, just enough to frighten them a bit.

"Y-yes, Riku-San." One was able to stutter. They hurriedly walked away, whispering to each other. Soon enough this was going to be the talk of his little fan club. Just what Pixie wanted, to be talked about behind her back. Not.

She looked over to Riku, Curious as to why he had done that. "Why----"

He cut her off, already knowing what she was going to ask. "I thought you could use some help, they do get out of hand sometimes." Riku shuttered. "Trust me on that. Besides, I wanted to come and see you, it's been a long time since we've hung out together."

"Yeah, I suppose it has......." She trailed off, calculating how long it had been since the last time they had spent time together.

John cleared his throat. "Ahem. Well, if you'll excuse me, I think that you two deserve some time alone." He picked up his belongings, waved to Pixie, and walked off before she could protest.

_Great, just what I need, alone time with Riku. Gah, what am I supposed to do? Or say? It's been so long....._

"So," He began. "How have you been?"

**After School**

Pixie was now on her way back home, though she wouldn't be there for long. She had to go be to work directly after school. Heidi had forced her to get a job as soon as she was able, and the only available place was at the local cafe. She was a waitress, serving coffee, croissants, assorted deserts, and other various foods.

Finally reaching her house, Pixie pushed open the door and tossed her schoolbag into the nearest corner. She climbed the stairs up to her room, grabbed her work clothes, and changed into them. Hurrying, she vaulted back down the stairs and out the door, where a car was waiting for her.

"Order up!" The cook called, ringing the bell. She rushed over to the counter and grabbed the two plates, careful not to spill them, which she had already done today. Twice.

It wasn't her fault. Well, yeah it was, since she was the one that had dropped them. But Riku had been on her mind since lunch, and the thoughts just wouldn't leave her alone. So she had taken to blaming him instead of herself.

She managed to serve the customer without spilling the food, (Thank God!) but still had others that were waiting to have their orders taken. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she dug out her order booklet and made her way over to the customer in the corner. He was reading a newspaper, so it was difficult to see his face.

"Excuse me, may I take your order?" She asked.

The man flipped the page. "Two glasses of orange juice please." That voice.......

"Riku?"

She heard him chuckle as he folded the paper and placed it on the table. Indeed, it was Riku. "What? I'm not allowed to come here? I thought this was a public diner." He joked.

"I never said that. It's just odd to see you here. And why do you want two glasses of orange juice?" She was puzzled.

"Someone will be joining me."

"Okay." Said Pixie. Just give me a minute and I'll get your drinks." She hurried off and quickly grabbed a couple of glasses, filling them with orange juice, and walked back over to his table. "Here you are."

"Thank you. Here." Riku pushed one of the glasses in her direction. "Sit, and we can talk." She began to protest, but he gave her the most cute and innocent look he could muster. "Please?"

There wasn't any saying no to that face. "Alright." She gave in, then turned and yelled to a fellow waitress, who was also her boss. "Hey Karen, I'm gonna take my break now."

" 'Kay kid." Karen replied, glancing over in her direction. She seemed surprised when she saw Riku, and a small smile graced her lips when she turned her head.

Now, back to Pixie and Riku. Angel had sat down in the seat across from Riku. "So," She began. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I was wondering if........well, there's this party tonight, and............" He seemed a bit nervous. Wait, nervous? Since when did Mr. Popular get nervous?

Riku paused his sentence and took a deep breath. "I would like it if you would accompany me to the party tonight." There, he had said it, and she wasn't believing it.

"Wait a minute. You want me, an unpopular outcast, to accompany you, the most popular guy at school, to a party? Am I getting this right?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that? Maybe I just shouldn't have asked. I guess that you don't wanna go---" He said, starting to get up.

She stopped him. "No, I never said that! It's just that, well, I've never been invited to a party before." Pixie confessed.

"Really?" Riku couldn't believe his ears. "So, will you go with me? I don't wanna show up alone."

"Riku, I would love to. But......." She trailed off.

"But?"

"I have to work."

"Oh." He sounded really disappointed.

"I'm so sorry. But Heidi would kill me if she found out that I left work early. And I need the money. She refused to pay for my college tuition."

He shook he head. "It's okay, I understand. This is really important to you. But if you change your mind, or can get out early, the party is at Kairi's house, and it's a costume party. I hope that you do change your mind." Riku stood and handed her some money he dug out of his pocket. "Keep the change." And with that, he left.

Karen came over and stood next to Pixie, who was staring at the door. "So, who was that handsome boy, hm?"

She snapped out of it, stuffed the money into her pocket, and picked up the two glasses. "Riku."

"What did he want?"

She walked over to the kitchen and put the glasses into the dishwasher. Karen followed. "He wanted to know if I would go to a costume party with him."

"And you said no?"

"Yep."

"Why? You could have gone!" Karen was surprised.

Pixie turned around. "I really did want to go, and it wasn't easy to say no, but I had to. Heidi would have killed me if I left."

Karen dragged her back into the diner and to the nearest booth. "Alright kid, explain. You and Riku, from the beginning. And don't leave anything out." And so, Pixie began her lengthy story of how they had been friends since they were little, and how close they got. But when they got older, they slowly drifted apart and stopped talking altogether right before he mysteriously disappeared. It was over a year before he came back, and since then he became the most popular guy in school; the one all the girls want. She just continued to live life without him, until that afternoon, when he had come up to her during lunch and started a conversation.

"What I don't get is why he's deciding to talk to me now, after all these years." She seemed genuinely puzzled, and it made Karen chuckle.

"You're a smart kid, I'll give you that, but when it comes to the obvious, you're clueless."

"What do you mean?"

"See?" She said. "Anyone could tell you why, but I'm not going to. Instead," Karen took her by the arm. "I'm gonna take you costume shopping. You're going to that party. If anyone deserves to go, it's you." They were now heading in the direction of the door, Pixie having no say in the matter. "Hey Antoine," She yelled. "We're going to the store. Be back later."

********************************************

_The princess, still locked inside the tower, spent day after day, attempting to keep herself occupied, and looking out her window. Waiting. Her friend, who sometimes visited the tower when the dragon was away hunting, tried her best to free her. And one day, she had a plan. A plan, that would bring the princess her prince._

************************************************

**At The Home of Karen Anderson**

**3 Hours Later**

"Are you sure about this?" She questioned.

"Of course, sweetie. You are going to look wonderful, just like a fairy princess."

She groaned. "Great, I get to look like a little kid."

Karen had taken Pixie straight to her house from the cafe. There was no way she was going to let her miss this event, especially when she had the perfect costume sitting right at home.

She stepped out of the bathroom. Karen's mouth dropped. " Wow, you look beautiful, and so grown up. That boy Riku is gonna faint when he sees you. And that ain't no lie."

/image/anime girl fairy/thestarseye/RAIN_by_Zoo_?o=102

"Yeah, right." She turned to go back into the bathroom.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Pixie turned. "To change. This is nice, but come on, I can't go through with this. We really should be getting back to the cafe. Heidi will kill me if she finds out. Thanks, but I can't."

Karen's hand reached out and stopped her, pulling her back. "Oh, no. Look, you are a beautiful, talented, and hard-working young lady who deserves a night off. And a handsome man. Now you are going whether you like it or not." Her decision was final; Pixie was going to the party.

**The Party**

Everyone in the room was moving to the beat, bodies swaying to and fro. Each one was dressed in a unique costume; no two alike. The place was packed.

Decorations and lights hung from the ceiling, and lights flashed from their spots on the DJ booth. A table was set up near the south wall covered in assorted food and drinks. Tidus, Wakka, ans Selphie knew how to throw a party.

But when she knocked and someone opened the door, everyone turned their attention from what they were doing onto her. They were awed, especially Riku.

*****************************************************

_The princess's friend decided that while the dragon was away, she could make her escape. Of course, the princess was worried that she would be caught and punished, but she was left with little choice. And now, she was gone and about to meet her prince._

**********************************************

"Pixie?" Riku questioned, not believing his eyes. "Is it really you? I thought---"

She cut him off. "Yeah, but Karen, the girl who works with me at the cafe gave me no choice but to come. She said that I should forget about Heidi and get out and have fun for once."

"Well, I can't argue with her. Wow, um, you look amazing." He blushed a bit, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Thanks, you look great too." Riku was dressed up as a prince.

Gently, he took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. They began to dance, each perfectly in tune with the other's movements. When the 3rd song ended, they walked over to the food table to grab a drink.

"Hey," She said. "Since when could you dance? I remember when we were kids that you always refused to dance with Kairi and I." Pixie gave him a sly look.

He shrugged. "I dunno, but I guess all those times you two bullied me into joining you paid off. So I have you to thank." The next song blasted through the speakers so loud you could feel it vibrating the floor. More people were crowding the dance floor. "Hey, do you want to go outside? It's getting a little crowded in here."

"Sure. Some fresh air would be nice." Riku lead her out the door through the crowd. They were now in the garden at the back of the house.

Pixie walked over to the stone bench and sat down, closing her eyes and leaning her head back, taking in deep breaths of sweet air. Riku came and sat down next to her, moving closer so that the space between them was barely visible. Pixie, now aware of how close he was, opened her eyes and turned to face him. "Riku, why---"

She was cut off by the sensation of his soft lips gently brushing hers, and his warm breath against her bare skin. Instantly, her heart beat ten times faster than normal, and she kissed him back passionately. What seemed like hours was only minutes as they stayed like that, each moment as wonderful as the next. When they broke apart, Riku leaned his forehead against hers and wrapped his arms securely around her.

"I love you Pixie, I always have. And I'm sorry I haven't been there these past few years. But I promise that I will be here from now on. Sound good?" His eyes showed how truly sorry he was, and that he meant what he was saying.

Pixie smiled warmly. "Sounds wonderful." And he kissed her again.


	3. Silver Ring: Riku

The sun rose, bathing the ground below in the first light of the day. The clouds were beautiful shades of orange, light purple, and light blue. It was as if someone had painted the perfect beginning to the perfect day.

At least I hoped it would be perfect.

Though, my friends and I had different ideas to what would make this day perfect.

For instance, they wanted to throw a huge party and invite everyone we ever met in order to celebrate. Banners, streamers, presents, hundreds of people, and a delicious cake was their idea of a party.

Mine on the other hand was subtler. I would prefer to invite my closest friends and maybe spend the day together. Plain, simple, and fun.

But no, no one ever listens to me.

And in case you haven't gotten the message yet, this wonderful day is my birthday. My Seventeenth to be exact.

Yes, I know, I know, birthdays are meant to be celebrated and enjoyed with all of your friends and family, but is it so wrong not to want to draw so much attention? I mean, I love them and all, but this is nothing to make such a fuss about.

It's just another birthday, right?

Though Talia and Pixie keep saying 'You only turn 17 once, so have some fun!'

My idea _is _fun, but I'm the only one who seems to think so.

But I can live through this. They know what I like, we're practically sisters now.

So I can live through this one party.

------------------------------------

_Or __not__._

When I walked down this morning there was party favors everywhere. They had decorated the house, hung a banner that said "Happy Birthday Bella" on it, and I'm pretty sure that the cake was about half the size of me.

How many people could we know that would come?

Pixie walked into the kitchen and saw me staring at the cake and shrieked, running over to hug me, and wishing me many happy birthdays. I hugged her back half dazed.

She explained to me everything that was going on today so that I would be on time for everything, but I didn't catch it all.

Hey, I had just woken up. Would you be all with it first thing in the morning?

I didn't think so.

Anyways, it's been a couple of hours since then. I had my birthday breakfast, which included all my favorites and a rose served to me, and my daily shower.

It felt so good just standing there under the hot water, letting it take out all of my stress. But that would all come back later, so I enjoyed the moment while I could.

Now I was all dried off and in my room, Talia helping me pick out a set of clothes to wear.

"C'mon Bella, you've got to help me here. I'm not going to make you wear anything you don't want to." She said, opening my closet and presenting to me all of my favorite outfits.

"I don't know, how about the black skinny jeans and purple skull shirt?" I suggested. "There are matching hair clips and jewelry in the box over there."

"Okay."

She went and dug everything out for me, laying it carefully on the bed beside me.

"Is something wrong?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "No, I'm fine, why?"

Talia gave a small smile, seeing right through me. "I know you better than that. What's bothering you?"

"Well," I swallowed, organizing my thoughts and words carefully. "Who did you invite exactly?"

She laughed. "You're worried that Riku might not come, aren't you?"

My face heated up as she said it, but I nodded solemnly.

"He said he wouldn't miss this for the world, and that he got you a great present."

"Really?"

She laughed. "I'm not so sure about the present part, but he is coming."

I smiled to myself, finally finding something to look forward to later.

So what if I love Riku? He's just coming because we're friends and it's my birthday. It's not like he feels the same way.

----------------------------------

"Right this way everyone, the real party's out back!"

Pixie was escorting all of the guests to the backyard. The house wasn't big enough to fit everyone, so some lingered inside, but most went out to get food and hang with their peers, looking for the birthday girl, me.

But I didn't feel like making an appearance yet, so I retreated to my balcony where I could observe the partygoers.

It looked like they were having a lot of fun, but the person I was looking for I didn't see.

Riku wasn't that hard to pick out from a crowd. His silver hair cascaded down over his shoulders, so soft it made you want to run your fingers through it constantly. Which he didn't like, unless you were me. He didn't seem to mind when I did it.

His eyes were a blue-green color, kind of like the ocean. And even though he usually wore blue jeans and a black zip-up vest, it still looked good on him. He made everything look good.

In short terms, he was hot.

And I'm not the only girl who thinks so. Another way to indicate if he had arrived or not would be a group of fangirls standing around him, cooing over how he looked and how strong he was. They didn't even know the real him, just bothering to judge what they saw.

But he opened up to me, he trusted me, as I trusted him.

I sighed, resting my chin on my open hands, elbows propped up against the rail of the balcony.

A gently breeze went by, and I shivered. It was still early in the year, so even this island was a bit chilly sometimes, especially towards nightfall.

Someone came up from behind and draped a sweater over my shoulders, startling me. I was hoping that it wasn't Pixie or Talia coming to drag me downstairs.

"Hey." Came a smooth, familiar voice.

"Riku, what are you doing up here?"

His hand rubbed my back gently. "I figured you weren't ready to face the crowds yet, so I came up to see you. Is that okay?" His tone was light and caring, as if he sensed my hesitance.

"Yeah, I just didn't expect to see you…in my room." A blush came so close to covering my face, I could feel its heat, but I was able to hide it.

He chuckled, leaning against the wall next to me, slightly hiding his face so if someone happened to look up they wouldn't be able to tell it was him. "So why's the birthday girl hiding in her room?"

I sighed. "Because she doesn't feel up to going down and seeing everyone at the moment."

"Really? Huh, I thought you liked partying with your friends."

"I do, but today everyone's making sure to pay extra attention to me, and it makes me feel a little weird? That's the only way I know how to describe it."

"I get what you mean." Riku pulled me closer and into my room, closing the doors to the balcony so that we were completely alone.

Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach as he sat me down on the bed. Riku sat next to me, our legs touching.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box holding it in his outstretched palm. "Happy birthday Bella."

I reached out and he slid it into my hand, the velvet soft against my skin. I pried it open and sat there speechless, staring at it.

It was a silver ring with a small white diamond. I couldn't move; this had to be the greatest gift I had ever received.

Riku took the ring out of the box and gently slipped it on one of my fingers, a perfect fit.

"I wasn't sure what to give you, but when I saw this in the window of the jewelry store I thought you might like it." He looked a little nervous, which was understandable since I hadn't said anything yet, just sat there stunned.

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

No amount of words were going to say how much I loved his gift, so I sprung up and wrapped my arms around his neck, brushing my lips against his cheek in a small kiss. His skin felt so soft, I couldn't resist rubbing my cheek against his, whispering in his ear. "Thank you."

His arms wrapped around my waist, shifting my position so that I was sitting on his lap and leaning up against his chest. "You're welcome." He began to stroke my hair, running his fingers through it.

We heard voices shouting up the stairs. It was Pixie threatening to drag me down if I didn't make an appearance soon. But I was too preoccupied to listen.

I didn't want to move from his warm embrace, feeling content to stay like this for the rest of the day.

But I already knew that wasn't possible, at least not until everyone went home.

"Happy birthday, my Bella."


	4. Sweet Victory: Riku

"I can't believe it!" Kairi exclaimed. "It's finally Halloween!"

Namine ran to catch up with her, school bag in hand. "I know, right? And it's on a Friday too. This is so awesome!"

The two girls were heading home from a long day at school, chatting away all the while.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi had only been home for a few months, so the sense of time was still catching up with them. Being gone for so long, in Sora and Riku's case, had left them behind their peers and they had to work extra hard to catch up. Luckily for them Kairi and Claire, Riku's girlfriend, were more than willing to help.

"So," Namine began. "Where's Claire? I thought we were going to get ready together?"

Kairi explained. "Riku's walking her home first, and then she's gonna bring her costume and make up over."

"Ooh."

-------------------------3------------------------

Riku walked Claire up to her porch, and they stood in front of the doorway.

"Thanks for walking me home Riku." She placed her school bag on the ground next to her and reached up on her tip toes to give him a peck on the cheek, but he turned his head just the right way so that their lips met full on in a passionate kiss.

He smirked, left hand propped up against the house, the other gripping her waist, pulling her up against him. "You're welcome. So, are we going out later? It is Friday after all."

She looked at him funny, smiling. "Today's Halloween, and I promised that I would go trick-or-treating with Kairi and Namine, remember? You're going with Sora, Roxas, and Axel."

"Why can't we go together?" His lips traced Claire's jaw line up to her earlobe, where he nibbled it lightly. "Or we could just stay home for the night?"

A shiver made its way down her spine and her cheeks turned pink. "N-no…."

"Hm, what was that?"

Riku could be so tempting sometimes, but she had made a promise.

"Sorry Riku, but I LOVE Halloween. It's so much fun!" She said, trying to pry away from his grip, but to no avail.

"C'mon, it's just candy." He frowned.

Claire broke free, staring into his eyes. "We girls always get the most candy."

His eyebrow rose. "You do?"

"Yeah."

"Humph. How about we have a competition? The person who gets the most candy can order the loser around for an entire day."

She pondered this, thinking of all the crazy and embarrassing things she could make him do, but also what he could make her do. After much debate, she nodded in agreement.

"Great, see you later." Riku kissed her and walked away, smirking to himself.

-----------------3 A Few Hours Later 3-------------------

Namine, Kairi, and Claire walked up to yet another house to get some delicious candy. Everyone on Destiny Islands always participated in Halloween, so there were plenty of places to go.

"Trick-or-treat!" They said in unison when the lady opened the door.

Her face lit up. "Oh my, don't you three look so cute. Here you go." She gave them each a handful of candy, making Clair cheer mentally.

All three of the girls wore dark costumes. Kairi was a black cat, complete with fuzzy ears, whiskers, a black tank top and shorts, and a long tail that swayed when she walked.

Namine had on a witch costume that she had altered herself. The store-bought one was too long, so she cut it down to mid-thigh length and gave it shredded edges to look cooler. Besides being basic black, it was purple in the bodice, and she had on a matching hat and dark make-up to complement it all.

Claire was a dark faerie sporting wings on her back and a short, dark purple dress with black ribbons. All of her skin that was showing was covered with sparkling body glitter, and she had dark make-up on as well, the black eyeliner really making her pretty purple eyes stand out.

"How much candy do you have?" Kairi asked Claire. She had told them about the contest while they were getting ready.

Claire estimated. "Um, about ¾ of the bag is full. Do you think that will be enough to beat Riku?"

"We can give you some of ours if it isn't." Namine said, opening up her bag and reaching in.

"No, no! I have to do this on my own."

"You sure?"

"Yes," She sighed heavily. "I'm sure."

_I had better _Not _lose, otherwise who knows what he'll make me do._

-----------------3 11:45 P.M. 3----------------

It was finally time for them to meet up with the guys at the dock before the Midnight Halloween Bash. Claire and Riku would see who had the most candy and decide when the loser starts serving their term.

The girls walked up to the dock where the boys were already waiting for them. They all had gotten candy, but Riku didn't have a bag in hand.

_Did he even get any?_

"You're late." Roxas said, tapping his foot.

"Sorry, but we stopped at a few more houses along the way." Namine explained, taking his hand and going to stand by him.

Sora sighed. "It's ok, we haven't been waiting long."

"So is that all the candy you got?" Riku smirked, motioning towards Claire's almost full bag.

"Yeah, it's a lot. You should feel how heavy this bag is." She lifted it up and down in emphasis. "Where's your candy?"

He took out two bags from behind him, making her jaw drop and his smirk to grow in satisfaction. "I think I have a little more than you do."

"B-but…" Claire stuttered. She had been defeated; there was no doubt about that. But what would she have to do now?

"Well, we'll leave you two alone now!" Sora and Roxas took Kairi and Namine with them, heading in the direction of the bash.

"So, I say starting now, you belong to me for 24 hours."

He picked her up bridal style, much to her dismay, and carried her all the way to his house. Riku took her upstairs to his room and gently set Claire down on the bed, her head resting on the pillow, closed the door, and settled himself next to her on his side.

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute or two before anything was said.

"Kiss me."

She leaned in slowly, her lips hovering over his for a moment before they met in a soft kiss. He moaned, moving his hand so that it was behind her neck to pull Claire closer. She responded by scooting her body up to his, their chests pressed together, legs tangled, but it didn't satisfy him enough.

Riku switched positions so that he was straddling her hips, keeping their lips locked together in lustful kisses. His hands played with the bottom of her shirt, getting ready to remove it and toss it on the floor somewhere.

"You know," He said in between kisses. "I think you taste better than any candy I've had before."


End file.
